Who am I?
by GuidingHand
Summary: Guess who each character is as you read a poem that provides clues to their identity. The characters name will be identified at the bottom of each poem. (Some characters will have more than one poem.)
1. Chapter 1

**Who am I?**

Disclosures for all chapters:  
1. I do not own any of this, but it was fun to write!  
2. I know some of the words used are not real words, but it was what was needed for the flow of the poem.

* * *

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
The thwarter of trolls,  
The ghost in the dark,  
The dragon savior,  
I am He-Who-Turned-a- Professor-to-Ash!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
The masquerader,  
The snake speaker,  
The Basilisk slayer,  
I am He-Who-Bled-a-Soul!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
The time traveler,  
The hippogriff thief,  
The murder viewer, desirer, and defier,  
I am He-Who-From-Who-Dementors-Flee!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
The dragon conquerer,  
The marine hunter,  
The accromantula slayer,  
I am He-Who's-Blood-Gives-Birth-to-Evil!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
The mind reader,  
The enemies leader,  
The death rider,  
I am He-Who-From-Who's-Soul-Evil-Retreats!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
Evil's genealogist,  
The memory thief,  
The watcher of death,  
I am He-Who-Poisioned-the-Light-Lord!

.

.

.

Who am I?  
I am...  
The government destructor,  
The bank robber,  
The dragon flyer,  
I am He-Who-Met-Death-and-Rebounded-it-on-Evil!

.

.

.

I am Harry Potter,  
The Boy-Who-Lived!


	2. Chapter 2

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am..  
The thief,  
The liar,  
The instigator,  
The failed murderer,  
I am the last moment traitor!

.

.

.

.

.

I am Draco Malfoy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
The cook,  
The maid,  
The disciplinarian,  
The ultimate hugger,  
I am the mother!

.

.

.

.

I am Molly Weasley!


	4. Chapter 4

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
The reader of books,  
The potioner,  
The time traveler.  
I severed a soul from a cup of old.

.

.

.

.

I am Hermione Granger!


	5. Chapter 5

**Who am I?**

Who am I?

I am...

Superior!

You are the mud beneath my feet!

Oops!

I'm a slave!

How'd that happen?

Ah! A traitor.

Much preferable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am Lucius Malfoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The abused loner,

The friend,

The unrequited lover.

.

.

I am ...

The slave,

The betrayer,

The masquerader,

I have brought death,

But my hands are unstained.

.

.

Hmmm...

Perhaps I should correct that?

My hands are actually quite stained,

But what do you expect

When working with dunderheads?

.

.

.

.

I am Severus Snape!


	7. Chapter 7

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The knight,

The spiders dinner,

The rat chaser,

I am the regretful forsaker!

.

.

.

.

I am Ronald Weasley!


	8. Chapter 8

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?  
I am...  
The prankster,  
The friend,  
The quisling.

.

.  
I am...  
The hidden,  
The lion of Oz.  
The debt ower.  
My debt was paid with my life.

.

.  
I am Peter Pettigrew!

* * *

**Note:**  
I chose the lion of Oz because Pettigrew is typically referred to as the coward, but it takes a lot of courage to cut off ones own finger or hand. We may not like his actions, but it doesn't stop those actions from being quite courageous.


	9. Chapter 9

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?  
I am...  
The treasure hunter,  
The wolfman,  
The lucky son-of-gun with the 'hot' wife,  
I am the sanctuary provider!

.

.  
I am William Weasley!


	10. Chapter 10

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?  
I am...  
The spurned lover,  
The jealous rage murder,  
The ssssnake!  
I am the fear of the un-beating heart prankster.

.

.  
I am The Bloody Baron


	11. Chapter 11

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The Quiditch fanatic,

The flea scratcher,

The castle's General,

I am the expert of change!

.

.

.

.

I am Minerva McGonagall!


	12. Chapter 12

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The trophy collector,

The seller of ideas,

The leader,

I am the vicious dueler!

.

.

.

.

Am I Albus...or am I Tom?


	13. Chapter 13

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The seer,

The charlatan,

The sheltered,

I am the crystal ball flinger!

.

.

.

.

I am Sybill Trelawney!


	14. Chapter 14

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The gift,

The deliverer,

The bacon snatcher,

I am the devoted companion!

.

.

.

.

I am Hedwig!


	15. Chapter 15

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The supreme pure blood,

The schemer,

The follower.

I am...

The prisoner,

The slave,

The traitor.

I am...

a loving father

who will do anything

to ensure my sons survival,

no matter who I must...

bribe,

blackmail,

lie to,

or join.

.

.

.

.

I am Lucius Malfoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The dreamer,

The blunt observer,

The dependable friend,

I am calm and confident under pressure!

.

.

.

.

I am Luna Lovegood!


	17. Chapter 17

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The botanist,

The klutz,

Cauldrons tremble before me,

I am the Nagini slayer!

.

.

.

.

I am Neville Longbottom!


	18. Chapter 18

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The belittler,

The shatterer,

The balloon,

I am the pet provider!

.

.

.

.

I am Marge Dursley!


	19. Chapter 19

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am..

The resentful sibling,

The failed caregiver,

The neglectful guardian,

I thought myself superior!

.

.

.

.

I am the young Albus Dumbledore!


	20. Chapter 20

**Who am I?**

Who am I?

I am...

The only son,

The Quiditch player,

The dragon fighter,

I am but a memory.

.

.

.

.

I am Cedric Diggory!


	21. Chapter 21

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The peacock,

The photographers gift,

The fraud,

I am the memory thief!

.

.

.

.

I am Gilderoy Lockhart!


	22. Chapter 22

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The seeker of knowledge,

The writer of lies,

The fly on the wall,

I am the freelance report of the terrifying truth!

.

.

.

.

I am Rita Skeeter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The prankster,

The seeker of vengeance,

The imprisoned,

I am the omen of death.

.

.

.

.

I am Sirius Black!


	24. Chapter 24

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The heartbroken mother,

The formidable woman,

The ancient warrior,

I am the proud grandmother!

.

.

.

.

I am Augusta Longbottom!


	25. Chapter 25

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The merchant,

The Rainman of wands,

The imprisoned old man,

I am the man who knew too much, and yet not enough!

.

.

.

.

I am Garrick Ollivander!


	26. Chapter 26

Who are we?

We are one,

We are each other,

We are pranksters and businessmen,

We were parted by war, but never by soul!

.

.

.

.

We are Gred and Forge!


	27. Chapter 27

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The businessman,

The proud father,

The doting sibling,

I am the man who stays by his wife, no matter her baggage!

.

.

.

.

I am Vernon Dursley!


	28. Chapter 28

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The possessed fan,

The heartbreaker,

The Quiditch chaser,

I am the sister, wife and mother!

.

.

.

.

I am Ginevra Weasley!


	29. Chapter 29

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The fan of Superman,

The capturer of memories,

The child of rock,

I am the valiant warrior,

who died for freedom and would again!

.

.

.

.

I am Colin Creevey!


	30. Chapter 30

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The abandoned child,

The vengeful wizard,

The leader of many,

I am the snake speaker!

.

.

.

.

I am Lord Voldemort!


	31. Chapter 31

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?

I am...

The lonely girl that no one likes,

The wanderer of dirty pipes,

The flirt that spies upon a bath,

I am the child that died in an eyes flash!

.

.

.

.

I am Moaning Myrtle!


	32. Chapter 32

**Who am I?**

* * *

Who am I?  
I am...  
The conveyor of the past,  
The droner,  
The name fumbler,  
I am the ghost of knowledge!

.

.  
I am Professor Binns!


	33. Chapter 33

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
The former friend  
of an eater of death,  
The forest romper,  
The parent of the child  
that will have no parent.  
I am the moon howler!

.

.  
I am Remus Lupin!


	34. Chapter 34

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
Worthy, you are not.  
I am denied nothing.  
I deserve everything.  
I am oddly grateful to my enemy.

.

.  
I am either muggle or pure blood.

.

(Dudley or Draco)


	35. Chapter 35

**Who am I?**

Who am I?  
I am...  
The morphing klutz,  
The crime fighter,  
The werewolf's lover,  
I am the young mother!

.

.  
I am Tonks!


End file.
